John Peel In Scandinavia
Show ; Name *John Peel In Scandinavia ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-14 ;Comments *Peel is in Denmark and Sweden as part of Euro Action talking about opportunities for young people from the UK to study or work in Scandinavia. *Peel mentions receiving a new copy of Bear Quartet's LP before revealing that their session will be broadcast tomorrow. *Peel talks to a Swedish soft porn actress named Ylva Maria Thompson about her Tusen Och En Natt (1001 Nights) show, a programme that shows erotic films on TV 1000, a Swedish TV satellite/cable channel. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Stakka Bo: Here We Go (7") Stockholm :(JP: That's Stakka Bo, top Swedish popster in the charts no doubt') *Mambo Taxi: Do You Always Dress Like That In Front Of Other Peoples Boyfriends? (7") Clawfist :(Peel mentions also travelling to Denmark and talks to a British ex-pat part time DJ living in Copenhagen about life in the city) *This Perfect Day: She's Got A Horse Of Her Own (CD Single) Snap :(JP: 'And now Nouvelle Generation, who certainly don't know where Sweden is') *Nouvelle Generation De La Republique Democratique Du Congo: Mon Patron (LP - Dans Porokondo Zipompa-Zipompa) Gina Kiaku :(Peel talks about youth homelessness in Denmark and speaks to a lady who is involved in a project that combats homelessness) *Mufflon 5: Come Again (CD Album - Boca Juniors) Snap :(JP: 'One thing we have discovered as we drift through Scandinavia is the people here by and large fear the rise of fascism, it hasn't really got very far so far, but it is started and moving and here's a record which cannot be played enough') *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: Enough Is Enough (12") One Little Indian *Boo Radleys: Peachy Keen (12" - Wish I Was Skinny) Creation :(Peel talks to British students in Sweden about life in Stockholm, one studying Law and the other, Dance, as part of the Erasmus Programme) *Popsicle: Irreplaceable (CD - Lacquer) Snap *Fall: Pay Your Rates - [https://www.discogs.com/The-Fall-Grotesque-After-The-Gramme/release/371990 Grotesque (After The Gramme)] Rough Trade :(Peel talks to a Swedish radio broadcaster about her Euro Action programme for young Swedish people to know about opportunities to study or work in the UK) *Transglobal Underground: Sirius B (2xLP - Dream Of 100 Nations) Nation :(JP: 'One of the LP's of the year so far I think, Transglobal Underground') *Bear Quartet: Carsick (CD Album - Family Affair) A West Side Fabrication :(news) *PJ Harvey: Reeling (LP - 4-Track Demos) Island *Drum Club: Furry Meadows (2xLP - Everything Is Now) Butterfly :(Peel talks to a Swedish young man named Andreas who is unemployed and is looking for work) *Th' Faith Healers: Sparkling Chime (LP - Imaginary Friend) Too Pure *Eggstone: My Trumpets (CD Single - At Point Loma EP) Snap *Frankie Paul: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator :(Peel talks to a Swedish soft porn actress) *Fluke: Letters (2xLP - Six Wheels On My Wagon) Circa *Spinanes: Spitfire (7") Sub Pop :(Peel talks to Malcolm Chapman, a Brit who is working as a waiter in Sweden, about life in the country) *Nectarine Nº9: Un-loaded For You (CD Single) Postcard *Genlog: It Feels So... (12") Low Spirit :(Euro Action trailer by Mark Radcliffe) *Jacob's Mouse: Good (CD Single) Wiiija :(Peel visits a former prison on a Swedish island called Långholmen in Stockholm which is now a hostel) *Blithe: Hellstreet (CD Album - Head Is Mighty) A West Side Fabrication *Jah Woosh: Words Of Isiah (12" - Words Of Isiah / Ethiopia Invasion) Blakamix File ;Name *020A-H02179XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *2:00:54 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H2179/1) Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Documentaries